Just The Two Of Us
by Phates-Silver-Eyes
Summary: In her mind, she only saw just the two of them. Her heart belonged to him and she wanted to let him know it. In his mind, he only saw just the two of them. But his heart believed that's all they would ever be. Her heart was all in, but how could she win if he wasn't even playing the game?


_Hiya :) And Welcome to the first Chapter of - __**J**__ust __**T**__he __**T**__wo __**O**__f __**U**__s -_

_I would just like to say that this is my first __**FanFiction. **__I would really appreciate __**feedback**__ on this first chapter, I would love to know if there is any mistakes or if there is something in the story that doesn't make sense to you. Any advice would be spectacular! I'm here to learn and share my imagination with others :) Heads up - I may change the title later._

* * *

_**~ F**__irst __**C**__hapter_**: **_**T**__onight __**w**__as __**t**__he __**N**__ight_**. ~**

**_Marceline's Point of View_**

* * *

Tonight was the night. Tonight, at Prince Gumball's annual ball, I will admit my feelings to the one guy I've loved for years and just hope for the best. Oh Glob, the thought of it was frightening. This is not the time to freak, I think to myself, I had prepared for days for what I was going to say, how I was going to say it, what he would – _hopefully_ – say and maybe how our happily ever after was going to turn out like.

Of course I wasn't really planning to do all this tonight; I sort of decided this at the last second. I had actually told the guy I loved that I wasn't going, and he was sad about it. So really, I didn't even know if he would show up at all. All these thoughts ran through my mind as my feet touched down on Candy Kingdom ground. I stood outside of the castle, racking up the confidence to go in.

I was wearing a dress, a long backless, strapless, black and red satin dress. It was kind of sensual, I'd admit, and it did make me look exceptionally sexier than I usually looked but I still felt a little uncomfortable. Checking myself over one last time, making sure the loose but tidy bun at the top of my head looked good and that there was no smudging of what little make up I was wearing, I continued onwards to the ball.

"It's now or never." I mutter to myself.

I walked through the large open doors of the Candy Kingdom's castle and entered an extravagant ballroom, subtle music from the band on the right making its way to my ears. Usually the ball room was bare and wasn't too flashy, but now it looked like Prince Gumball had gone full-out to impress his guests. After admiring – wincing at - the colourful room, I quickly turn my focus elsewhere from the bright decorations to the almost-as-bright coloured people bursting around me. I scanned the room casually. My reason was here somewhere; he was probably showing off his 'skills' to a group of girls, trying to impress them with his 'talents'. He was probably succeeding too.

I lift the front of my dress a little to avoid tripping over, my deep red heels clicking against the marble floor. Even though I wasn't the kind of chick to dress up and wear fancy clothes and flashy shoes, but the heels I was wearing now, had to be one of my new favourite shoes.

I look around Gumball's grand hall, I see many people of both kingdoms of Ooo and Aaa here. Some I knew, most I didn't.

This place was too luxurious for my tastes; it was a place of royalty. And it just screamed 'Rich'. Even though I was the Queen of Vampires, I didn't fit in to this type of luxury living. Not that I wanted too, I was perfectly happy in my dark cave.

I was still searching for the one person I came here for tonight, and I was hardly having any luck. It was way crowded, and after the second time I got bumped into I got frustrated quickly.

Amazingly, I spotted Prince Gumball standing near - well, actually he was standing behind - one of the golden pillars. He was alone surprisingly, and I went towards him asking what's up. He greeted me kindly, saying that he was not expecting me to show up tonight. I laughed, replying that I wasn't planning to either. Prince Gumball smiled "Well, it's great to see that you did." He said and brought my hand up to his lips. I tried not blush but I was unsuccessful.

We had small chat, and he told me of his night so far.

"It's been... Quite tiring actually." He smiles sheepishly.

I nodded in understanding and asked why he was hiding behind a pillar instead of mingling with his guests. I giggled as he explained that he's been trying to escape LSP all night. I looked around and saw LSP floating around the hall, no doubt trying to look for the 'eligible' Prince. I giggled again. I asked him why he didn't find Princess Bubblegum or Fionna to dance with. I pointed to the dance floor where other people and couples were swaying to soft music. I told him that it'd look like he was taken if he was dancing with someone, and that LSP would - Maybe - leave him alone. He shrugs and I am surprised that the Prince could do such a causal action. We stood in a comfortable silence until Gumball spoke again.

"You look beautiful tonight." He says to me softly. I look at him, trying not to blush at his compliment. I told him thanks and that he didn't look half bad himself, in his maroon and gold trimming suit. He smiled and nudged me softly in the shoulder with his own.

"Marshall Lee will be speechless, I have no doubt." He smirks at me with a knowing look. I try to give him my meanest glare but even he could tell that I wasn't feeling it. I sigh and look elsewhere, finding the floor to be the most interesting thing in the room at the moment. Prince Gumball places a hand on my shoulder.

"Would you like to talk about it?" He asks, and I can tell he's concerned. I roll my eyes. I told him it's nothing, I lied and said that it was just a probably just a stupid crush and would likely go away before I knew it. I asked him not to tell anyone, especially not Marshall Lee. I wanted to tell him myself.

"Of course I won't. But you can't stop me from wanting to beat him up for not noticing a stunning and amazingly talented woman such as yourself." He says and I laugh, thankful for him trying to brighten my anxious mood.

Speaking of Marshall reminded me why I was here in this dress that was way too girly for me. I asked Gumball if he'd seen him. He paused then shook his head.

"Um, unfortunately I have not... But he did say that he may be arriving later on..." I roll my eyes at his formal way of talking. He reminded me so much of Bonnibel. I nod at his reply, before noticing that LSP had finally found 'her' Prince. Prince Gumball seemed to have seen her too, as he started to look for other places to hide. I decided quickly to pull him to the dance floor, my hand pulling his arm to follow me.

"Where are we going?" He asks. I reply 'To dance.' and we make it to the dance floor. The music is slow, and I took one of his hands in mine and moved the other around my waist. He gets the idea and we slowly dance the waltz. We both looked over our shoulders to see where LSP is, she's watching us with her hands on her lumps. I smiled and fluttered my eyelashes towards her innocently. She huffed loudly.

"This is like, totally unfair. I was looking for the Prince everywhere! And now vamps is going to gobble him all up!"

I poked my tongue out. "Tough lumps, LSP. Looks like you're just going to have to find another victim to sink your lumps into." And with that I turned my back on her. All I heard was her huff as she moved elsewhere in the room. Prince Gumball looked at her retreating figure then to me. I grin triumphantly and join Gumball as he laughed at what happened. We talked more as we continued to dance. And I began to think that this ball isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, but I was still waiting for my prince charming to arrive.

We were still talking when I saw Gumball's eyes flick behind me for a moment, he started to smile but then his eyes went elsewhere and his smile quickly turned into a frown, a dark frown. His expression was unreadable, and I stared at him questioningly. Then I heard a couple of voices shouting.

"Yes! We finally here! I didn't think we'd ever make it!" One voice shouted.

"Yeah, man! I'm starved!" Another one exclaimed.

I chuckled as I recognized the voices being Finn's and Jake's. I went to turn around to greet them but Gumball wouldn't let his grip of me go, so I couldn't see them. I told him that Finn and Jake was here and that we should go say hi to them. He looked behind me still, and I couldn't see what it was that he was staring at, but whatever it was; it was upsetting him, and he looked worried.

"Gumball, What's up with you?-" I asked before I got cut off by another voice.

"Gumball! Hey, man! Who this chick you're dancing with? She's pretty! Finally got a girlfriend, huh? I'm proud of you!" _He_ spoke and I froze. _He_ was behind me. _Marshall Lee_, the reason I'm dressed up at this ball, is behind me. He must not recognize me from behind because he didn't say my name or give any hints that he knew me. Prince Gumball looked at me worryingly. I frowned at him. I wondered why he would be worried for me; nothing bad was going to happen. Well, none that I knew of.

I backed out of his hold and he let me go reluctantly. I turned around to see Marshall Lee standing there with a happy grin on his face. A grin that always had me swooning at most times when directed it at me. He stood straight and tall, dressed sharply in a finely pressed, black suit matched with a deep crimson red tie and black and white converse. I smiled lightly at that. His hair was its usual black mop mess on his head, a mess that only he could pull of as an in-trend hairstyle. I smiled at brightly, giddy to see him. And he looked at me.

Many emotions ran across his face, and I was surprized by it all. I saw surprise, then shock, then happiness and a bit of lust - when I saw that I grinned smugly - then something else I couldn't name but it looked familiar crossed his face, then horror and then panic. Those last two got to me, it hurt to see that he would be horrified to see and want to get away from me.

"Marceline!" he gasped "Uh, um you're not supposed to be here..." He drifted off quietly, and grimaced once he realized what he said. Gumball glared intensely at Marshall Lee, and he recoiled a bit. It would have freaked even me out if I wasn't trying to understand what Marshall Lee was saying to me now.

"W-what?" I gasped, and I felt rejected all of a sudden. I thought he would have been happy to see me, wasn't I his best friend? There was no welcoming greeting at all, It looked as if he didn't want to be near me. I felt my lip tremble but I refused to let anyone see me cry. I looked away from the two.

Marshall Lee looked at Gumball with wild eyes as sharp clicking noises could be heard moving up behind him. "What is she doing here?!" Gumball questioned at Marshall harshly, looking at a tall white-haired blonde walk up to us. I looked at her and she smirked at me. I didn't like that smirk.

Marshall Lee just shook his head and then stared at me remorsefully. He had a look of helplessness, and I almost felt sorry for him. Almost. I was too busy trying to calm down my aching, trembling, un-beating heart. And then I think I felt my heart shatter into pieces as the white-haired blonde threaded her fingers through Marshall Lee's and kissed his cheek. I stared as she looked to me and smiled haughtily. Marshall looked anywhere but at me.

"Heyz," The shadowy woman spoke in an arrogant manner, and I automatically hated her with passion. I didn't think I hated anyone more than I hated her at this moment. "I'm Ashley; Marshall Lee's _girlfriend_"

My frown deepened as something inside me deflated. I felt Gumball stand closer to me, putting a supportive arm around my shoulders. I shrugged him off, trying to look nonchalant, when I was feeling everything but. Oh Glob, I thought broken-hearted. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

_I apologise if Marceline is Out of Character, or if any of them are out of character. This is only the start of my story, you'll see Marceline as her usual self in the future chapters to come. The next chapter will either be a continuation of this one in Marceline's POV or a whole new chapter of this night being in Marshall Lee's POV. __**Vote**__ in your __**Review**__ which one you would rather perfer. __**Marceline**__ or __**Marshall**__. :)_

_I know that this chapter looks like more of a Marceline x Prince Gumball that Marcelee, but be paitent with me and don't give up on me now! :) Things will get better. Backstories are to come! So you better __**Review**__!_


End file.
